Pequeña ilusión
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Sakura ha convertido la carta Nada en la carta Esperanza. Al fin le ha confesado a Syaoran lo que siente por él. Syaoran le sonríe y ella salta a sus brazos, ¿qué pasa después?


**Pequeña ilusión**

La luz se va extendiendo por toda la ciudad y el hechizo bajo el que se encontraban todos se desvanece.

—¡Aquí voy! —Exclama Sakura. Llena de felicidad y alivio, toma vuelo para saltar al otro lado hacia los brazos de Syaoran.

—¡Espera por favor! ¡En seguida estaré contigo! —Le dice él preocupado, alzando las manos.

—No quiero.

Por fortuna las cartas estaban cuidando a Sakura y Salto le ayuda a llegar sin problemas al otro lado. Ella cae justo entre los brazos de Syaoran y esconde el rostro en el cuello de él. Syaoran parpadea sorprendido, pero se alegra de que Sakura esté bien y la abraza firmemente.

—Mi querido Syaoran. —Susurra ella.

Él sonríe con los labios sobre su cabello, cierra los ojos al igual que Sakura.

Yukito despierta y se levanta del suelo, Touya camina hacia él y muy serio le pregunta:

—¿Sakura está bien?

—Creo que sí. —Le responde sonriendo.

—¿Y tú? —Touya empieza a relajarse.

Kero que hasta ese momento había estado fingiendo ser un muñeco de felpa, aprovecha para escabullirse. Tomoyo y Meilin se ponen de pie algo confusas, Kero llega volando hasta donde están ellas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunta Meilin, volteando a los lados ve como las personas despiertan sorprendidas y los efectos de la carta Nada han desaparecido.

—Parece que Sakura logró sellar la carta. ¡Yo sabía que lo haría! —Grita Kero victorioso.

—¡No puede ser! —Se lamenta Tomoyo, llevándose una mano a la majilla y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tomoyo? —Le dice Kero, volando cerca de su rostro para examinarla.

—¿Estás herida? —Le cuestiona Meilin.

—No es eso. —Tomoyo niega con la cabeza desganadamente. —Pero es una pena que no pudiera grabar a Sakura y a Syaoran trabajando juntos para detener a esa carta.

Kero y Meilin cambian sus expresiones a unas de total desconcierto. Típico de Tomoyo entristecerse por eso, cuando toda la ciudad estuvo a punto de desaparecer. Necesitaban una muy buena explicación para las personas que estaban en el festival preguntándose cómo se habían quedado dormidos y habían despertado hasta el amanecer. Touya se dio cuenta de que los demás habían olvidado que las cosas habían empezado a romperse y a desaparecer durante la obra de teatro, así que fue fácil para él convencerlos de que habían tenido demasiada diversión durante el festival y se habían desvelado bastante, estaban tan cansados que se habían quedado dormidos hasta que salió la aurora. La gente del festival ya estaba recogiendo todo, charlaban, iban de allá para acá, las risas y las personas apuradas daban vueltas por el lugar.

—¿Dónde andarán Syaoran y Kinomoto? —Meilin se quejaba.

—¡Ahí están! —Entre la gente Tomoyo alcanza a vislumbrarlos, Sakura y Syaoran van tomados de la mano, Tomoyo se apresura para sacar su cámara de video. —¡Por lo menos podré grabarlos en su entrada triunfal! —Celebra agitando una mano en dirección de sus amigos para llamar su atención.

Se nota que Syaoran soporta la mayoría del peso de Sakura, ella se ve muy cansada y no deja de bostezar.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? —Kero desea saber.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo.

Parece que Sakura va a desmayarse, no obstante, Syaoran es ágil y la detiene.

—Es normal que estés cansada, usaste muchas cartas hoy, además cambiaste la carta Nada a una carta Sakura. —La conforta él.

—Pero Syaoran… —Parece que está por decir algo más, sin embargo, se queda dormida.

—¡Sakura! —Grita Tomoyo.

—Sólo necesita dormir. —Kero, les asegura. Ve que Touya y Yukito van caminando hacia ellos y se apresura a esconderse en la mochila de Sakura.

—¿Qué hace ese mocoso abrazando a mi hermana? —Dice Touya furioso.

—Creo que la pequeña Sakura está muy cansada, es natural, después de su maravillosa actuación en la obra de su escuela. —Responde Yukito de buen humor.

—Yo la llevaré a la casa. —Sin dirigirle más que una severa mirada a Syaoran, Touya toma a Sakura en sus brazos para levantarla.

—¿Puedes decirle que me llame mañana, por favor? —Pide Tomoyo.

Touya asiente con la cabeza y se aleja, Yukito le sigue y los demás se quedan mirándolos un momento.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. —Comenta Tomoyo. —¿Vienen?

—De acuerdo. —Contesta Meilin al instante. —¿Y bien? —Con las manos en la cadera y una expresión interrogante Meilin voltea a ver a su primo. —¿No nos vas a contar lo que pasó? —Le exige en un tono ofendido, Syaoran se sobresalta.

—Yo… este… bueno… —Syaoran se sonroja profundamente.

Tomoyo comienza a reír. —Vi que tenías la mano de Sakura entre la tuya.

—¡Exacto! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le respondiste? ¡Syaoran! —Meilin le lanza un sinfín de preguntas, pero él no encuentra como responder a ninguna.

Los tres amigos se alejan caminando, finalmente Sakura le ha dado la respuesta a la persona más especial para ella.

* * *

17 Mayo 2012

**Izel CrazyShy**


End file.
